thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenspun Sanctuary (EAM)
The 'Greenspun Sanctuary '''is an community in [[The Dissolve of The Dead|''The Dissolve of The Dead]]'s ''Lost Hands'' and ''Ends All Means''. The community is lead by three leaders, Christian Thompson, Madeline Glenn and Jason Michaels. Pre-Apocalypse Before the Apocalypse, it was an neighborhood runned by four homeowning companies. Post-Apocalypse After the Apocalypse stared, Melissa Holmes founded the place and used it to survive. Government and Society The society of people here is the same as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They have the same society standards as someone would have in the pre-apocalypse society. Inhabitants Survivors * Christian Thompson - Leader #1 (Formerly) * Madeline Glenn - Leader #2 (Formerly) * Jason Michaels - Leader #3 (Formerly) * ''Joel Bakes'' - Guard & Co-Leader * ''Sarah Larson'' - Guard (Formerly) * Joselyn - Resident (Formerly) * Hector - Crematorium (Formerly) * Tara - Resident (Formerly) * Ranna - Guard (Formerly) * Alexandria - Resident (Formerly) * Maxwell Maxson - Water Supply Leader (Formerly) * ''Vincent Myers'' - Doctor Assistant (Formerly) * ''Edward Tyson'' - Doctor (Formerly) * ''Romeo'' - Resent (Formerly) * ''Lin'' - Nurse (Formerly) * ''Karam Patel'' - Nurse (Formerly) * Nicholas Clark - Resident (Formerly) * Madison Clark - Resident (Formerly) * ''Riley'' - Resident (Formerly) * ''Walter'' - Resident (Formerly) Newcomers * Jim. (Formerly, Unknown) * Selena. (Formerly, Unknown) * Hannah Jones. (Formerly, Unknown) * Frank Jones. (Formerly, Unknown) * Charlie Portland. (Formerly, Unknown) Killed Victims * Amanda Kramer. * Jessie Kramer. * Franklin Quinn. * Jack. * Mary Ken. * Noah Ken. * Henry. * Brackett Williams. * Ingrid Portland. * Patricia Williams. * Unnamed members of The Reborn. Deaths * Karam Patel - Bitten and shot. * Lin - Shot in the chest by Jessie Kramer, then put down by Christian Thompson before reanimation. * Walter - Died from unknown sickness; possibly from Henry's Group, reanimated and put down by Sarah Larson. * Riley - Bitten by an undead Walter, reanimated and put down by Joel Bakes. * Romeo - Shot in the back of the head by Sarah. * Edward Tyson - Died from heart attack from infected water, reanimated and put down by Vincent Myers. * Sarah Larson - Shot in the head by Jedediah. * Vincent Myers - Bitten by a zombified Edward, sacrifices himself to an explosion. * Joel Bakes - Shot from a grenade launcher and killed in an explosion. * Alexandria - Killed when The United Right destroyed Greenspun and was put down by Christian months after. * 12 Unnamed residents - Died from digesting infected water, put down by Christian, Madeline Glenn and multiple Greenspun survivors. * Many unnamed residents - Killed when The United Right destroyed Greenspun. Appearances Ends All Means Season 1 * Better For Worst * Jigsaw Puzzle * Is There A Part Two? * The Last Part of Us * Pathogen To Sickness * Seven Deadly Sins * Whereabouts Season 2 * "One Life For Another" (Flashback, Fate Confirmed) * "Ends All Means"